I'm Done
by Ubita
Summary: Siempre me aterro el amor, huia a la primera impresion de que me dijeran esas dos fatidicas palabras que te podian derrotar para siempre. Hasta que salieron de tu boca y mi mundo casi se derrumba. Song fic de la cancion I'm Donde de PCD.


Y otra vez aqui jajaja xD van a terminar hartandose de mi jajaj lo se..lo se xD pero bueno, no pueden detenerme. Se me ocurrio esta idea escuchando una cancion y se me metio en la cabeza y no me dejo tranquila hasta que la escribi xD Siiii me atacaba. Y bueno, esta tampoco es lo usual, no es comedia. Es romantica!! =O hasta yo me impresiono jajajaja. La cancion es I'm Done de The Pussycat Dolls. Es una cancion muy hermosa, aunque la musica lenta no es mi predilecta, me gusta (Soy mas por el rock, pero que no sean puros gritos que si no no entiendo nada xD, y aun no dejo totalmente de lado mis raices poperas xD) Aunque realmente escucho de todo xD Bueno, la dejo de parloteo y ahi tienen el cap, los sigo molestando abajo =)

* * *

I'm Done

Es gracioso ver cómo pasa el tiempo y uno cambia. Me miro al espejo y me pregunto ¿Dónde quedo la Bella Swan que tenía miedo a enamorarse? Fobia al amor y huía de él. Recuerdo perfectamente como si fuera ayer todos los eventos que me hicieron huir desesperadamente del amor. El divorcio de mis padres los cuales estaban completamente enamorados, hasta que un día la llama del amor se extinguió. Cada uno siguió con sus vidas. Aunque no fui infeliz con su decisión, tenía el vacio de ver como mis padres habían encontrado a otra persona, pero no era lo mismo tener a tu familia completa. Que solo vivir con mi papá y Sue, ya que mi madre se había casado con Phil y pasaban viajando por el trabajo de él.

Ver como mis amigos del Instituto caían como moscas a la miel en el amor para luego terminar. Quedar destrozados y volver a comenzar. Yo no quería que eso me pasara. Que una persona tuviera tanta influencia en tu vida para luego salir de ella tan rápidamente como había llegado llevándose consigo una parte de tu corazón.

_I wasn't looking for this  
What is this  
I don't know  
You know I was doing just fine  
By myself  
On my own  
Tell me how to stop this feeling_

No me puedo quejar. Si tuve novios, pero al pequeño indicio que iban a decir la odiosa y gran palabra con A, esa que podía dejar tu mundo al revés hacerte tan feliz para luego dejarte peor de cómo empezaste, cortaba. Así de simple. Recuerdo las veces que tú te reías de mi. Y hablábamos de mis experiencias.

_**-Corte con Mike-eso fue todo lo que te dije al entrar en tu cuarto. Me viste con una expresión de que ya lo sabías, pero tratabas de contener la risa que trataba de salir de tu boca.**_

_**-¿Por qué Bella?-Dios, como si no lo supieras. Llevaba saliendo con el dos meses y era todo genial. Hasta que se puso empalagoso. Una cena romántica y tratar de decir esa palabra era todo lo que necesitaba para terminar con el chico en cuestión y salir escopetada de ahí.**_

_**-Ya lo sabes Edward-te dije sentándome en tu cama. Aun con el vestido que llevaba puesto y soltando el moño que Alice me había hecho antes de salir para la cita.**_

_**-¿Pues, te pidió matrimonio? ¿Quiso que vivieran juntos? ¿Te dijo que tenía un romance con alguien más?-Siempre te parecía tan gracioso hacer esos comentarios, cuando sabias perfectamente el porqué de mi ruptura.**_

_**-Me vas a hacer decirlo ¿No?-te pregunte hastiada de tu comportamiento.**_

_**-Bells, no tengo ninguna idea de porque deberían de haber terminado.-Como te odiaba en estos momentos, aunque fueras mi mejor amigo y conocieras todo de mi, te encantaba hacerme enojar. **_

_**-Trato de decir la asquerosa palabra con A-**_

_**-¿Te aprecio?**_

_**-No idiota. Te Amo. Dos palabras, cinco letras. –te dije perdiendo mi paciencia.**_

_**-Por Dios Bella. ¿Sigues con lo mismo? **_

_**-Sabes que Edward. No tengo paciencia contigo ahora. Sabes lo que opino, y aquí estas riéndote de mi situación. Te veo mañana-Salí lo más rápido posible de tu cuarto para largarme a mi casa. No tenia caso hablar contigo. Siempre te reías de mi forma de actuar. **_

_I don't want to fall in love  
Just want to have a little fun  
Then you came and swept me up and now I'm done so done  
Falling madly deeply I  
Surprise myself enough to find  
That what's become this love and now I'm done so done, I'm done  
Yeah  
_

Era verdad, yo no me quería enamorar. Y trataba por todos los medios no hacerlo. Huir de ese sentimiento. Era mi forma de actuar. No podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Pero yo no contaba con que estarías tú. Llegarías tú. Y me harías abrir los ojos a un mundo nuevo, del cual nunca más iba a querer separarme.

_**-¿Terminaste con Jacob?-me preguntaste alzando una ceja. Jacob, Jacob Black, habíamos estado por más de cuatro meses juntos, hasta que tenía que decir la palabra.**_

_**-Exacto**_

_**-Bueno. Por lo menos duraste más con él. Digamos que fue como tu record.**_

_**-Se podría decir. Aunque no podía hacer nada. Vamos el chico estaba mal. Enserio pretendía que con un viaje hasta la playa, comida a la luz de la luna y todas esas cursilerías, iba a decirle que también yo lo… eso con A-Rodaste tus ojos y te sentaste al lado mío. Me miraste con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de no hacerme enojar, buscando las palabras precisas para querer decir lo que pensabas.**_

_**-Bella, en serio, estas mal. Ni siquiera puedes decir la palabra. Eso ya es extremista. **_

_**-No lo es Edward. Soy lo bastante normal para decir Te Amo, pero no significa que me guste. Prefiero referirme a ella como la palabra con A. es mi propia forma de referirme a ella.**_

Si solo hubiese sabido que en un tiempo más iba a estar en esta situación. Sin poder imaginarme contigo. Si alguien lo hubiese dicho en ese tiempo, lo hubiese matado. No era algo que podía visualizar a simple vista. Pero así estaba yo, amándote. Queriéndote tanto y para siempre.

_I can't imagine right now  
Standing here, without you  
To think that I tried to ignore  
What I felt, what I knew  
I could never, stop this feeling  
_

Estábamos en tu cuarto. Hablando de todo y de nada. Viendo una película acostados en tu cama como siempre lo hacíamos los viernes cuando no había nada para hacer. Era nuestra forma de pasar tiempo de amigos riéndonos de los actores y las situaciones que ponían. Y ahí fue cuando te sentí. Después de que terminara la película me observabas como si fuera lo más importante. No sabía que decirte, solo ver esos ojos verdes que a tantas chicas hacían suspirar pero tú siempre decías que no habías encontrado a la adecuada. Ninguna te llenaba totalmente. Vi como te acercaste cuidadosamente hacia mí. Como si llegara a alejarme y estuviera totalmente asustada. Pero no tenias ni idea, estaba congelada. Cada vez veía tus facciones más cerca de las mías y me perdí en tus ojos. Sentí tus labios muy despacio y con un poco de miedo.

No entendía, mi mejor amigo me estaba besando. Y era un beso tan diferente a los antiguamente experimentados. Un beso lleno de cariño, ternura y ¿Amor? Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. Eras mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y me estabas besando. Era tu forma de hacerme sentir especial y amada pero sin palabras y yo solamente me deje llevar por ese cumulo de sensaciones. Tan nuevas y desconocidas. Te respondí de la misma manera que tu. Y cuando necesitábamos aire nos separamos. Pero descansaste tu frente en la mía. Y todo se sentía tan bien. No tenía miedo. No ahora.

_**-Bella, me canse de verte salir con otros. Me gustas, siempre ha pasado. Y no me puedo aguantar más.-Me dijiste con tus ojos llenos de verdad. No había rastro de que fuera una broma o un experimento. **_

_**-Pero Edward. Tú sabes que yo no tengo planeado enamorarme. ¿Deseas salir conmigo igual? Sabiendo que quizás algún día termine contigo. Pero si eres muy fuerte e inteligente y nunca me lo dices, estaremos juntos.-No entendía tu forma de actuar. Pero quería dejarte las cosas claras. No quería que esto nos afectaras.**_

_**-Quiero estar contigo-fue lo que me respondiste antes de volver a besarnos**_.

_I don't want to fall in love  
Just want to have a little fun  
But then you came and swept me up and now I'm done so done  
Falling madly deeply I  
Surprise myself enough to find that what's become this love and now I'm done so done, I'm done_Llevábamos seis meses juntos. Y cuando te veía que me mirabas con algo más de felicidad, con rastros de amor, te trataba de alejar. Pero nunca me dejaste ir. Aunque te lo pidiera. Y aun recuerdo ese día, como si fuera ayer. Estábamos en tu cuarto, viendo una cursi película de amor, cuando me dijiste esas fatídicas dos palabras y cinco letras.

_**-Te Amo-**_fue un susurro en mi oído. Pero fue suficiente para hacerme quedar petrificada y levantar demasiado lento mi cabeza para verte. En tus ojos solo se veía el amor que tenias por mí. Y no lo podía aceptar. Nunca en mi vida había llorado tanto. Quería alejarte, yo no quería que esto pasara. Que me lo dijeras. Que me tuviera que alejar de ti para perder esa amistad que siempre había sido un pilar para mí.

Te trate de empujar, de que me dejaras ir. Cuando te lo repetía una y mil veces entre mi llanto "Déjame ir Edward. Déjame ir" pero tú no me alejaste. Me abrazaste más fuerte más fuerte. Me mantuviste en tus brazos hasta que me rendí y caí en dormida. No era la primera noche que dormía en tu cama. Pero fue la primera vez que me desperté y me sentí protegida al estar aun en tus brazos. Y me di cuenta.

_Thank you for not letting go  
When I said  
Let me go  
Thank you for timing, thank you for finding  
Thank you for not believing me baby when I said  
_

Me había dado cuenta que no me dejarías. Al día siguiente cuando abriste tus ojos y me viste solo me sonreíste y me diste un beso en los labios. Yo aun no podía hablar y tú me diste mi espacio. Ahí estábamos los dos, abrazados mirándonos sin decirnos nada. No entendía como podías haber dicho eso. Sabiendo mi comportamiento y cuando comencé a hablar y viste mi negación. Luchaste, lo hiciste. Debía de agradecer que tus hermanos hubieran salido el día anterior con sus novios y tus padres habían salido temprano al trabajo. Gritamos como nunca antes. Pero luchaste, luchaste por mí. Y me daba cuenta que eras especial. Me lo repetiste muchas veces que no me dejarías. Que esperarías que estuviera lista para decírtelo y que lo sintiera. Que no me creías cada vez que decía que no me quería enamorar. Fue una de nuestras peores peleas, me fui de tu casa más enojada que nunca. Pasaron los días y no te hablaba. Me diste mi espacio. El espacio que necesitaba para pensar. Para recapacitar. Para darme cuenta que eras diferente. Cualquiera se hubiese alejado de mí. Pero estabas tú, no te dabas por vencido. Y me querías. Con mi forma de ser y mes prejuicios hacia el amor. Me querías y me querías en tu vida. Y cuando estaba lista para hablar contigo baje las escaleras de mi casa y al abrir mi puerta, me di cuenta que estabas ahí. Estabas para mí. Me esperaste y me seguías queriendo como siempre.

_I don't want to fall in love  
Just want to have a little fun  
But then you came and swept me up and now I'm done so done  
Falling madly deeply I  
Surprise myself enough to find that what's become this love, and now I'm done so done, I'm done  
Yeah  
_

Seguía perdida en mis recuerdos cuando sentí dos brazos abrazarme por atrás rodeando mi cintura. Unos brazos que conocía tan bien. -¿En qué piensas?-sentí que me preguntas en un susurro.

-En ti y en mí. Y en cuando me dijiste que me amabas-te respondo dándome vuelta para verte.

-Me hiciste luchar y harto para estar contigo y ganarme tu corazón-me respondes con una sonrisa. Mi sonrisa.

-No te la podía dejar fácil. A cuantos mande a volar por lo mismo. ¿Esperabas un mejor trato?

-No, me hiciste darme cuenta, que valías la pena que luchara.

-Lo sé-te digo con una sonrisa. Era verdad, todo valió la pena. Valió la pena para lograr que me abriera y que lográramos todo.

-Siempre tan segura de ti misma-Y me besas. Como siempre lo ha hecho. Lleno de ternura, adoración y amor.

-Te Amo-te digo cuando terminamos de besarnos y ya no tengo miedo de aceptarlo. Te amo a ti. Y para siempre.

-Lo sé- Me rio de que ocupes mi misma frase. Pero te amo y no me importa.

-Tú y tu ego-

-Con mi ego y todo me amas-me dices contra mis labios para luego volver a besarme.

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaami, Paaaaaaaaaaaaaapi ¿Dónde están?-ese grito lo conocíamos tan bien y siempre llegaba en los momentos más inoportunos.

-En la pieza amor-respondes de mala manera. Por lo visto tenias algo mas pensado que un simple beso. Pero no lo podía negar. También yo

-Mami, Papi. ¿Podemos ver una película? Está lloviendo y no podemos salir y me aburro.-Mi pequeña. Tan parecida a mí y a ti. Nuestra.

-Claro amor. Anda a ponerla. Vamos enseguida-respondes y vuelvo a sentir tus labios sobre los míos. Aun no queríamos salir de nuestra burbuja. Pero nuestro pequeño angelito tenía otros planes.

-Papi. Quiero ver la película. Ahora. Deja de comerte a mami. Quiero película-me rio de ver cómo ve a su padre de manera acusadora. Ella quería ver la película y teníamos que hacerla. Me soltaste a regañadientes y seguimos a nuestra pequeña al salón.

-Tiene tu carácter. Siempre tiene que lograr lo que quiere-me dices un susurro. Y yo me rio.

-Pero ocupa tus tácticas para obtenerlo. Y aunque mi carácter te de dolores de cabeza igual me amas-te respondo con una sonrisa. Y era feliz. Me amas con mi carácter, mi forma de ser. Me amas siendo yo.

-Y no lo discuto. Te amo-Y ya no me da miedo escuchar esas dos palabras y cinco letras salir de tus labios. Ahora cada vez que las escucho me haces sonreír como una adolescente enamorada. Y eso era lo que era. No era exactamente una adolescente, pero estaba enamorada de ti. Aunque pase toda mi vida odiando el amor, huyendo de él. Me di cuenta que cuando llega de verdad, llega para nunca irse. No me podía quejar. Luego de tu declaración todo había salido de maravillas. Nos habíamos casado a los tres años después. Aunque toda la gente dijera que éramos muy jóvenes por estar recién comenzando en la Universidad. Nos amábamos y nadie nos podía decir que hacer o no. Era perfecto y éramos felices. Pero nuestra felicidad creció mucho más cuando llego a nuestras vidas nuestra pequeña Renesemee. Éramos la pequeña familia feliz y los amaba. Y nada lo podía cambiar.

_I wasn't looking for this, and now I'm done, I'm done_

_

* * *

_

Fran: ¿Lo odian? ¿Lo aman? ¿Pasable?,¿Dejo de escribir y me busco otra entretencion? xD Espero sus reviews, saben que me encantan. A mi personalmente me gusto. Sep, me gusto y punto xD. No se que mas decirles, espero cualquier idea o lo que sea que quieran decirme en rr. Si quieren contactarme mi mail esta en mi perfil ( que pronto sera remodelado xD). Y pronto tendran nuevos caps de mis otras historias. Aunque no prometo con fechas, no quiero despues defraudarlos. Besititos y se me cuidan todos. Adiosin! =)


End file.
